The Forgotten One
by The Price of Fate
Summary: Cold, suffering, unloving. These words describe my heart. Who am I? You guessed it, I'm a Slytherin...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts were cold and icy. Kind of reminds me of him. His eyes filled with mystery, intrigued me to no end. But I would never tell him that. I'm a Slytherin; we hide our feelings behind our icy glares and hateful words. It's not our fault, we're programmed this way. 

I walk out onto the snowy bank of the lake. I think about all the twists and turns my life has taken in order to get where I am. I guess the coldness of my family got me this far. My family never cared for my magic. They said it was Satan's work. Typical muggles. I finally broke ties with them. He helped. He helped my find somewhere to stay.

I owe a lot to him. That is why I have to make this decision. Should I follow his lead and become the typical Death Eater Slytherin, or should I make my own path?

I look at the pristine snow. So beautiful, so pure. I can almost picture battles taken place on it, blood spilling on the snow.

Innocent lives will be taken in this war. And I know I will do everything in my power to save lives.

I walk back into the castle, determined to write Severus a letter. I have chosen what side. Now, all I have to do is stick to it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As I walk to the window I see a black owl flying toward me. It lands on the sill and I recognize it at once. It is her owl. I take the letter and open it swiftly. Her script is so beautiful, the letters flowing together so gracefully. It was her gracefulness that drew me to her. I read the letter quickly. My face fell as I read her answer. She chose my opponent. She was the traitor of the Slytherins. But even as I thought of this, I knew I could never stop loving her. She was my reason to live. She also had no idea I felt this way. If I had told her, would her decision be different? I guess I will never find out. I know I should sever all ties with the brown-eyed beauty. I shall. It is the way it must be. I have to say goodbye to her. I sit down to write to Hedwig.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know the chapters are short, but this is how I write. New chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I sit in my chair waiting for the Order members to come. As all the old members walk in, they greet each other accordingly. After a few minutes, they silenced and looked at me expectantly. I look at them through the half-moon glasses on my nose.

I tell them of the attack planned. It will be happing this summer and it will be brutal. We will need more help. Some of them suggested Aurors. I told them that I have asked for their assistance, and they will be there.

I told them I had another announcement. We will be having another person joining our ranks.

The doors of my office opened slowly. A thin figure stepped hesitantly through the door. It was wearing a black robe with the hood up. Two tiny hands reached up to pull down its hood. Gasps were heard throughout the room.

Hedwig smiled and said, "Hello Albus."

* * *

**A/N: Hedwig is Harry's owl. He found the name in a history book. Hint.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The day of the battle had come. The Order of the Phoenix was ready, but so were the Death Eaters. It was a warm sunny day. It was as if Mother Nature was ignoring the impending doom. The Order members waited impatiently for the Death Eaters to show up.

One person in particular was very scared. She prayed to whatever god there was that Severus was not there. She knew she could not do any harm to him.

Hedwig felt someone grab her hand. She smiled. It was Sirius Black, notorious heartbreaker of Hogwarts. Hedwig looked straight into his eyes. They were filled with love and compassion. Over the past few months they had gotten very close. Just the night before, Sirius asked Hedwig to marry him. She, of course, said yes.

Albus suddenly stood up and said very gravely, "They are here."

With one last kiss, Hedwig and Sirius headed to the doors. As they opened, a fury of jinxes and hexes were throw at the Order. Hedwig managed to dodge all of them and got into a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange,

Severus quickly spotted Hedwig. She was dueling with Bellatrix and seemed to be winning. He kept on watching the duel, ignoring what was going on around him. Suddenly, Severus saw a green light emit from Bellatrix's wand. He tried, in vain, to reach her. By the time he did, it was too late. Hedwig was already gone.

Sirius quickly joined Severus, dropping down onto his knees. Sirius began sobbing over his dead fiancé. Severus was confused by the sadness that Sirius was showing. He looked at her left hand and saw a ring. Hedwig had gotten engaged to Sirius. He let a few tears drop down his face.

Hedwig was the path he wanted, but could never reach.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.******

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I know what I need to do, but how do I go about doing it. My mind is a mass of confusion. She was my rock. She gave me my sanity. She was gone. It pained me to even think of it that way. If I could, I would believed that she was married to the blood traitor, Black, and never wants to see me again. It may be a horrible thought, but at least she was alive. 

I think about all she did. She did what was right, even if that meant becoming an outcast her own house. She did what I was too scared to. She did everything I should have, everything I wish I did now.

I know that there is no way I can bring her back. I know there is no way to right the wrongs I did. At least I can make up for some of it.

I must talk to Albus. I, Severus Snape, shall be the new traitor. I will join the Order of the Phoenix, as a spy.

* * *

**Reviews**

**midnite-godess: Yes, it is his owl's name. Ready A/N in one of the chapters.**

**Ninde-Annare: Thank you so much. I love your story 'Why Do You Stare?'**

****


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chaper Six**

* * *

I look into the coffin. Half of me is expecting her to suddenly sit up and say she loved me, but my more logical half knows she has moved on. The love of my life no longer walks this earth, but hopefully walks another.

The pain I feel is indescribable. Its as if a part of me is missing.

I reach out and touch her lifeless hand. This only increases the number of tears that roll down my cheeks. I cannot stand to be around people right now.

I rush out of the room and into the bright outdoors. How dare the weather be this wonderful? Why do the birds keep on singing? There is nothing to fight for. I drop down to my knees and cry for the woman I love, and that has been taken from me.

* * *

**A/N: I must say this was the hardest chapter to write. Describing what Sirius was going through was horrible.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

As I walk toward the headstone, the birds are singing and the sun is shining. How sickening. How can they sing? They are revolting.

I come to the headstone. I kneel in front of it. Anger is surging through my veins. Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't it have been Black, or even me? But it wasn't, it was her.

I read the headstones and tears drip from my eyes. So inspiring, exactly how she would want it. I morbidly chuckle about it. To think this caring and considerate girl was a Slytherin.

I pull the black hood of my cloak up over my head and lay one last flower on her headstone. The headstone of my beloved, Hedwig...

'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

There he sits, looking into space. His expression scares me. What can I do to help him?

We have been friends through thick and thin, but I have never seen him this had. I wish I could get him out of this state.

I have never been through an experience like losing my true love. And I hope I never will.

Judging by the bags under his eyes, it looked like he hasn't slept since she died.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped onto mine. "What can I do to make the pain go away?" he pleaded.

I look at his eyes; they look so... so lost. I grabbed his shoulder and replied, "Start living again." And with those words, he gave a small smile and went off to bed.

I knew he was coming along, slowly but at least he was moving. I might just get my best friend, and best man, back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

James came home from Sirius's house. He looked a lot more hopeful than he did when he left.

After not seeing Sirius for two weeks, James began to worry. He tried to hide it, but I could see right through him. I told him to go, for he was the only person Sirius now could trust.

I was very surprised when he fell for Hedwig. Sirius was a very happy-go-lucky person, while Hedwig was very icy and antisocial. Or so I thought. Once Sirius and she started dating, she slowly came out of her Slytherin shell.

She and I became very close toward the end. I had even asked her to be the maid of honor at our wedding. I was to be hear maid of honor too.

James is talking but I hear no sound. The grief of Hedwig's death is pouring back. I sit down on a chair and sob into my hands. I feel James put his arm around my shoulders and try to tell me it was O.K.

But was it?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I look at the turmoil her death made. How could this person, who I hardly knew, cause so much pain with her leaving?

Sirius is a mess and so is James. Well, he is because of the state Sirius is in. Lily breaks into tears whenever Hedwig is mentioned. It looks as if she has lost a sister. They all look so forlorn.

And then there is Severus. The day after her death he became a spy for the Order. Is her death linked with his change of character?

With this thought, I have decided that I am going to research her whole life.

At that moment, I swear I could hear a woman chuckling...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR's.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Sirius sighed as he walked into the Aurors' department. There certainly was going to be hell to pay. He missed two weeks of work, and didn't even call in.

There had to be something more then James being there to get him out of his stupor. All he remembered was a woman telling him not to cry because it's over, but to smile because it happened.

That was what was written on Hedwig's headstone. It made him want to bury himself deeper in bitterness and grief.

But some unknown force made him get up and go to sleep. Made him go to work. Made him start living again.

As people smiled to him and he got back into the groove of things, he thanked this force under his breath. He swore he heard Hedwig quietly say, "Your welcome."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot. Everything else is JKR.**

* * *

****

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Severus was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was obviously having a nightmare. He started calling out to someone. It sounded like a desperate plea. The sound of his voice would make angels weep. It surely made one shed tears.

She quietly came into his room. She stood over Severus's bed waiting for him to wake. His eyes fluttered open.

In front of his eyes, he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever imagined. She had velvet black hair and coral pink eyes.

"Hedwig," he said hesitantly.

She put a finger on his lips.

"Shh, Severus. It's O.K.; it's just time to move on."

With that she kissed his lips and disappeared without a sound.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I have been really busy because someone is coming out to try my pony out on Friday to buy. Wish me good luck. Next update should be on Saturday, if I don't write a chapter and upload it today. Also, there are only three or four chapters left in this story and then I will be doing a prequel about Severus and Hedwig.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: All I own is the O.C. and the plot. Everything else is J.K.R.'s**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Harry James Potter opened his new book on Wizarding history. He flipped through the book excitedly. He was so very excited about being a wizard. He finally found a world he belonged in.

His eyes rested on a certain page. He read the text quickly, soaking up the information...

**Hedwig Z. Sabena**

After a tragic death at the age of nineteen, it is said that she came back to protect the people she loved. Witnesses of this include: James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black. She has done such things as reflected hexes and lessening pain. She is known as the first proven guardian angel ever.

More can be found in a biography written by Remus Lupin.

It was then that Harry decided to name his owl, and in this very simple gesture, he made her legacy live on. It is all she could have ever wished for.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I regret this deeply, but this is the end. Soon, there will be a new story. I have three different options. You tell me which one you like. The first one is a prequel to this story. The second is her biography. The third is about her relationship with Sirius. Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

Nindre Annare – You have been the most faithful reviewer ever!!! You have given me more reason to keep writing this story.

Muses Fury – Thank you!!!

Vix17 – Thanks soooo much!!!


End file.
